


Random drabbles and oneshots I write at 1 am

by Green_Hawk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Random & Short, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Trans Pekoyama Peko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Hawk/pseuds/Green_Hawk
Summary: Basically what the title saysAnyways, don't expect too much here, I write most of these when I have random ideas at night.I might accept a request or two, I'll probably do various fandoms.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Random drabbles and oneshots I write at 1 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, FuyuPeko. I love these two. So have fun with this very short, random trans FuyuPeko drabble I wrote at like 1 am
> 
> (warning: might contain a little transphobia from Fuyu himself)

Fuyuhiko hated it. He hated everything about himself. He hated his face. It looked so childish and so _girlish_. He wasn't a girl. He wasn't supposed to look girlish. He was a _boy_. But his body said different. That's why Fuyuhiko hated his body. He hated that he had to wear binders and still had his time of the month. He hated it with all of his soul. But mostly, he hated why he couldn't just be _normal_. Why he just couldn't be a happy girl with a happy life, just like he was born to be. But no, god, of course, wasn't on his side. The boy sighed. Why was he so different from everyone?

Wait, no, not everyone. Peko. She's like him too. She was also born in the wrong body. She was just like him. She understood his problems. She knew what it felt like being different. Fuyuhiko smiled. He wasn't so different after all. He wasn't alone. He fixed his uniform before he left the bathroom.

He'll never be alone.


End file.
